


Talon Headcanons

by WhispersOnTheWinds



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I used to roleplay Hanzo on Tumblr, Other, Seems they were confirmed. Saving to here, These were from August 2016, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersOnTheWinds/pseuds/WhispersOnTheWinds
Summary: Talon Headcanons -- An excerpt from a long lost thread from when I deactivated.





	Talon Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this back in 2016 August on Tumblr. I was Dragon-Of-The-Sound-Winds on Tumblr; with an AU where Hanzo is a Talon General.
> 
> My new Hanzo RP is SouthWindDragon on Twitter.

“In my own timeline, Talon was more structured. The recruits would move through one of three paths. The first was the more Militaristic approach, they were practically Canon fodder, meant to have more on the missions to weed out the weak. Mostly voluntarily joining. The Second was to become the guards for the higher ups, usually the leaders and the Executives, which are handpicked. The Third path, the one I followed, could be aquainted to that of Overwatch. We were those that got through the gruntwork, interrogated using inhumane ways, and were the ones that sabotaged while getting information. Typically, those brought in as weapons, like Widowmaker I believe they called her, were put at a higher rank in terms of their use.

Only those that enter a high position learn the truth of what Talon is, primarily a Terrorist organization among other titles. You also couldn’t leave the standard Monotone/Red pallette until you hit a specific rank as well, the Commanding Officers, Executives and up, and the Weapons. Then they don’t give a fuck so long as you do your job.”

“As for being part of the Yakuza, my family was the the second leading power over the underground. Running not too different than Talon aside from leadership and the history.” He had given no details on himself aside from a small amount of info, nor flinched when the mask tilted. Hanzo held his ground, quite unamused.


End file.
